Lights Out
by SecretBlackAura
Summary: A BBxRAE oneshot. When the power goes out and the titans, (excluding Raven, of course), decide on a little fun. What could go wrong. Or maybe, what could be right?


**Lights Out**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned the teen itans, do you think I would be writing here?**

 **BBxRAE oneshot**

 **Hello world! This is officially my very FIRST story here. I decided it should go between viewpoints of all fellow titans. Obviously it's BBxRAE, with a hint of ROBxSTAR and perhaps CYxBEE. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Raven)

"I bet you won't do it." the Boy Wonder, despite his mask, clearly had a mocking expression on his face. I don't even know why I agreed to this childish charade. And as the bottle stopped, so did my sanity.

"H-hey uh, Robin do you think, for the sake of the grass stain's life, ya could spin again?" The metallic man clearly saw my expression and hoped to save his life, as well as _his_.

"Sorry Cyborg, rules are rules." I shot a glare at Robin.

 _Oh joy seven excruciating minutes with._ Over the past year Beast Boy has grown taller as a result of puberty. And, unfortunately, with that came hormones. He has become very…inappropriate…and we can leave the rest to imagination. But, for once I wanted to prove the bird wrong. This just wasn't the way I hoped to do it.

"I will do it, Robin." I said in my driest monotone. Thanks to my hood he couldn't see the smirk I made when his jaw practically dropped to the floor. I got up and stopped in front of a half green, half red faced boy. Then I proceeded to drag him into the nearest closet. Ok, teleported.

"Friend Raven, is this where you do the-" Starfire began.

"NO!" I hissed. Then, I walked over to my closet, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

(Beast Boy)

 _Dude is this really happening?_ I couldn't think straight. And as I was sucked into a black portal I knew I had to play this right. _Don't mess up, don't mess up, don't mess up…_

 _*Creak*_

I looked up as a light shone on me, clearly LED. Then I took a deep breath looked at the opposite wall as she sat down, pulling up her hood. If it wasn't so dark, I could swear I saw a tinge of pink on her face.

* * *

(Starfire)

I did not realize that the Earthly games could in much of the stressing out of people. Friend Raven looked like the red tomato. Maybe it is the reason that she has shared with me in the girl talk. She said that-

"Ooh! It is the time to feed Silkie!"

* * *

(Cyborg)

"Man Rob, I hope BB doesn't mess this up."

"Yea, he seemed to really be out of it when Raven agreed to do this."

The truth is, Beast Boy has had a HUGE crush on Raven. And now, since he…"grew"...Raven seemed to be more irritated than usual.

 _Hang in there BB…_

* * *

(Robin)

 _Ha, he's so screwed._

* * *

(Raven)

I stared at Beast Boy for at least 30 seconds before speaking. He shifted, slightly moving closer to me as if to be sneaky about it.

"Try anything and you'll find yourself out the window." He shifted back.

"Look Rae, I-"

"It's Raven" I said dryly.

"Look Rae..ven, I just want this to be over as much as you do." _Liar._

But it still stung, and I stayed silent.

* * *

(BB)

I felt something small under me, so I shifted to get off of it.

"Try anything and you'll find yourself out the window." I shifted back, even though something was poking me. It really hurt.

"Look Rae, I-"

"It's Raven"

"Look Rae..ven, I just want this to be over as much as you do." I lied.

I really do like her, and I could tell by my watch that there were only 6 minutes left. And right then, even if it killed me, I decided to o one of the bravest things I have ever done. Then, I jumped on her….

* * *

(Robin)

I heard the sound of a crash, not very loud, but still. Then there was a sound of…cloth tearing? I looked over at Cyborg and he smirked.

* * *

(Cyborg)

Robin looked at me with a puzzled look, and I smirked. _That's my best friend._

* * *

(Raven)

He practically jumped on me. I have never seen him like this. I froze, partially in fear, and also because of sheer curiosity. Next thing I know, my cloak is lying next to me, in shreds. There's just my leotard. He stopped, as if suddenly realizing what he did. But, he ripped that off to in a matter of seconds. So there I was, in my bra and underwear, lying under this…beast.

 _But look at his muscles under his jumpsuit._ And, without thinking, I used my powers to take his jumpsuit off. His face was immediately red and he went back into the corner. I used a shred of my cloak and tied it around my eyes.

"Alright Garfield, go ahead."

* * *

(Beast Boy)

"Alright Garfield, go ahead." She used my name. I felt my face getting hot. But then I looked at her, blindfolded and practically naked. Then I looked at myself, banana boxers on. _Why did I have to pick today to wear these?_ Then I felt it. But this time, the Beast wasn't looking to escape, just control me in this situation. So…I let it.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

(Cyborg)

"Man, do you think they're okay? Or, more importantly, is the grass stain okay?"

 _*Crash*_

Then, Raven staggered out in a tattered bra and underwear, scratches all over her.

"I would say so." Robin laughed.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Well, there you go. I hope it wasn't too short or stupid and I know Starfire wasn't in this one too much, but this was just around Beast Boy and Raven. I may or may not do a sequel on this, depending if anybody even reads this story. But, until then, toodles!**

 **xxxxMOONLIGHTxxxx**


End file.
